The Marauders Meet Red
by Jimbiny Lupin-Wood
Summary: It's kinda funny at the beginning, 2 chapter gets a little cliffie./ Lily had a emotional breakdown after something bad happened over summer break. She has to go to counseling every week, but something happens. What is it?
1. Meeting Red and Xanthophobia

The Marauders Meet Red  
  
|//\\|//\\|//\\|//\\|  
|\\//|\\//|\\//|\\//|  
  
  
  
It had started out as a ordinary day. Atleast about as normal as it gets a Hogwarts. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and explosions were coming from the 6th year Gyriffindor boys dorm. Yep, everything was perfectly normal.  
  
The Marauders, as they were refered to, were causing the explosions. They were testing out there new product: Exploding Fizzlepops. They had to work out a few kinks though; they had already sent Peter to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Peter had just come back when Sirius yelled 'DUCK!'. Peter did of course. He wasn't a numbskull. Whatever had to do with the Marauders was usually the least bit dangerous.   
  
"What took you so long, Pete?" Sirius said.  
  
Peter sent him a look that said 'what do you think happened stupid?' Sirius didn't register it.  
  
"If you must know, I was held up by Pomfrey and a patient of hers."  
  
"Was it Red?" Remus asked.  
  
"Pomfrey said her name was Lily Evans. Her toung was yellow. Apparently deadly afraid of the color yellow."  
  
"It was Red then." Remus said. Remus was very laid back and basically stuck to his 12-words-per-hour rule.  
  
"How do you know her?" James asked. He had messy black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Salsa."  
  
"You met her from a food?" The slightly insane Sirius Black said.  
  
"Salsa dancing. Damn fine dancer, she is."  
  
"Oh. Lets go visit her!" Sirius said.  
  
"Do you even know her?"  
  
"No. But I'm bored."   
  
"Okay."  
  
They walked to the Infirmary, when they saw Madam Pomfrey run out yelling.  
  
"I swear if she doesn't stop, I'm calling the Headmaster!" she yelled running past them.  
  
"Sound like Red."  
  
They got to the doors of the Hospital wing, when they heard some loud music.  
  
"Are you ready to be LIBERATED? On this sad side city street? Well the birds have been freed from their CAGES!"  
  
"It's definitally Red." The singing continued  
  
"I got EVERY THING I need. So--"  
  
"Red." Remus said as he saw the red head on the desk playing guitar and singing.  
  
She looked up, and broke into a grin. "Oz. Hey man."  
  
Sirius looked at him funny. "Oz?"  
  
"He's like the dude in the Buffy The Vampire Slayer books. Oz. Laid back, the whole 12-words-a-hour deal," She cocked her head at him. He nodded. "And the whole werewolf thing."  
  
"How'd you know?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It's for me to know and you never to find out. Ever." She sent a look at Remus.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Never."  
  
"C'mon."  
  
"Naw. I think not."  
  
"So, you're afraid of the color yellow?" Peter slipped in casually.  
  
"Oh, God, yes. What's it called again, Oz?"  
  
"Xanthophobia."  
  
"Yeah. I'm Xanthophobic."  
  
"So why was your tounge yellow?"  
  
"Red's Hair Color Lollipops."  
  
"Huh?" James said.  
  
"I made them. They change color as you lick them and whatever color the lollipop is, thats what color you hair is suppoused to change. I have to work out some problems, though. I still have to take out the color yellow, and make it actually change your hair color. It's only doing my tounge so far." She smiled appologeticly at Remus. "I'm gonna have to skip salsa. I have to go to a S.M.'s. Sorry."  
  
"No problem, Red."  
  
"Well, as heart-felt as this conversation is, I have to scram. I wouldn't want Promfrey coming back with A.D. Last time was a whole month away from....Oh man, here they come. Ta!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Red ran.  
  
"We should go too."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They ran too.  
  
  
|//\\|//\\|//\\|//\\|  
|\\//|\\//|\\//|\\//|  
  
  
So. How did you like? I actually plan on finishing this one. The song Red was sing was 'The Crazed Young Peeling' by The Distillers. Very good song. And I don't own anything except the name 'Red'. So, go figure. 


	2. Questions and Screaming

The Marauders Meet Red  
  
~ ^ & ^ ~ ^ & ~ ^ ~ & ^ ~  
  
  
The Marauders got back to their dorms, when Sirius started popping questions.  
  
"How did you meet her? What house is she in? How is she to you? How did she know you're a werewolf? How did--"  
  
"Rave, Ravenclaw, Sister-like friend, can't say."  
  
"Rave? You met her at a rave?"  
  
"Yea. Her band was playing."  
  
"Her band?"  
  
"They split up a couple years ago."  
  
"Oh. She's a Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She doesn't seem like it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Where'd she have to go?" James asked. "Called it S.M.'s."  
  
"No Comment."  
  
"Why can't you say?"  
  
"Just don't ask."  
  
"Fine." James exhaled, like a child being denied it's treat.  
  
"No more questions. I'm tired; it's like 10:30."  
  
"Wait! Just one more!..." Sirius asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whos A.D.?"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore."  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Lily sat down at the portkey station in Hogsmead and waited for Hildi to come. She always came. Always. Lily heard footsteps to her left.  
  
"Hildi?"  
  
Suddenly something dropped in front of her.   
  
She screamed bloody murder.  
  
~ ^ & ^ ~ ^ & ~ ^ ~ & ^ ~  
  
How do ya like? Kinda...no very, short. Oh well. I'll update lots for ya'll!  
  
-JLW  
  
P.S. Like before I don't own anything but the name Red. And, again, go figure. 


End file.
